Clattanoia
Clattanoia to utwór rozpoczynający dla pierwszego sezonu anime Overlord. Wykonywany jest przez OxT. Postacie w kolejności wystąpienia * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Cocytus * Sebas Tian * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Brita * Miecze Ciemności * Lizzie Bareare * Nfirea Bareare * Gazef Stronoff * Wicekapitan * Nigun Grid Luin * Pismo Słoneczne * Clementine * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Brain Unglaus * Czarne Pismo * Hamsuke * Narberal Gamma * Fenn * Quadracile * Pandora's Actor * Yuri Alpha * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Solution Epsilon * CZ2128 Delta * Lupusregina Beta Tekst Kanji= 真実(こたえ)は何処へ　探して Where's my soul？ It's like a fear　悪い夢の様で 目覚めても　All I've got is bones I'm in a panic？　Get out, hurry Oh, there're mysteries and miseries Dead or alive　狭間に揺られて 彷徨えば　Right to left to hell 孤独(ロンリー)の招待　感情(エモ)の消退 踊る1,2,3 steps on this dark stage Raise your flag, march on, fight 仮面の淵へ　手を掛けどただ骨が鳴るのみ Wars and swords, tears and blood 溢る力が　不意に嗤い出した 真実(こたえ)は何処へ　探して Where's my soul？　Where's my heart？ 現実(リアル)に呑まれてく Don't hesitate, go this way 理解(わか)らない　構わない 紛い力(もの)振るっても ただこの世界を生き抜けよ 嗚呼　失くした哀しみがまた疼いてく… Misery-World 漆黒の空　冷たく　Midnight 夜(よ)の闇は　Always drives me mad Where is that star now？　I found the star now But it's so beautiful, I'm so doubtful 戸惑いの中宿る　Desire 見渡せば　Sky and land and sea 高み(ハイ)への誘(いざな)い　絶対の支配 昇れ　1.2.3 steps to the royal throne Cast a spell, call them up 絶望を呼べ　虚しさに酔い兵達が舞う Shouts and barks, grief and death 慄く者に　無慈悲を振り降ろせ 無情を行け　暴いて Break it all, take it all 手に入れろ全てを I just pray, or just play？ そうじゃない　止まらない 消えない疑念抱いて 失くした物を取り戻せよ 嗚呼　それさえ覆う狂気に塗(まみ)れても Crazy world 見えない心と確かに在る体 信じたいものを　己に誓え 真実(こたえ)を捨てて　走れ Where's my soul？　Where's my heart？ その意志を信じて Don't hesitate, go this way 理解(わか)らない　構わない 夢でも現実でも ただこの世界を生き抜こう さあ　何処まででもこの足が行く限り Misery-World |-|Romaji= kotae wa doko e? sagashite Where's my soul? It's like a fear warui yume no you de mezametemo all I've got is bones I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry Oh, there're are mysteries and miseries Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete samayoeba right to left to hell ronrii no shoutai emo no shoutai odoru 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage Raise your flag, march on, fight kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi Wars and swords, tears and blood afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita! kotae wa doko e? sagashite Where's my soul? Where's my heart? riaru ni nomareteku Don't hesitate, go this way wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World shikkoku no sora tsumetaku　Midnight yo no yami wa　Always drives me mad Where is that star now？　I found the star now But it's so beautiful, I'm so doubtful tomadoi no naka yadoru　Desire miwataseba　Sky and land and sea hai eno izanai zettai no shihai nobore　1.2.3 steps to the royal throne Cast a spell, call them up zetsubou o yobe munashisa ni yoi heitachi ga mau Shouts and barks, grief and death ononoku mono ni mujihi o furiorose mujou o yuke abaite Break it all, take it all te ni ireru subete o I just pray, or just play? sou janai tomaranai kienai ginen idaite nakushita mono o torimodose yo aa sore sae oou kyouki ni mamiretemo Crazy world mienai kokoro to tashika ni aru karada shinjitai mono o onore ni chikae kotae o sutete hashire Where's my soul？　Where's my heart？ sono ishi o shinjite Don't hesitate, go this way wakaranai kamawanai yume demo genjitsu demo tada kono sekai o ikinukou saa dokomadedemo kono ashi ga yuku kagiri Misery-World |-|Angielski= Where does the answer lead? Seek it out! Where's my soul? It's like a viral, sweet dream - wandering, But when we wake up all I've got is bones! I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry! Oh, there are mysteries and miseries. Dead or alive, swaying at the brink, As I roam right to left to hell. A lonely invitation... the disappearance of emotion... Gonna dance one, two, three steps on this dark stage! Raise your flag, march on, fight: I reach my hand toward this mask, but all it does is rattle my bones! Wars and swords, tears and blood: From the rising power within me, I burst into laughter! Where does the answer lead? Seek it out! Where's my soul? Where's my heart? I'm getting pulled into this reality! Don't hesitate, go this way: I don't understand, but I don't care - even if I have to put on a show! I'll just keep surviving in this world! Ahh, the sorrow from what we lost comes throbbing forth again... A Misery-World! A pitch black sky; a cold　Midnight - The darkness of night always drives me mad! Where is that star now?　I found the star now, But it's so beautiful, I'm so doubtful... Amidst bewilderment lies　Desire; When I look out, I see the sky, land and sea. A temptation to climb higher - to attain utter domination: Climbing 1.2.3 steps to the royal throne! Cast a spell, call them up: Summon despair! Drunk with emptiness, my soldiers dance! Shouts and barks, grief and death: Upon those who cower in fear, bring your blades down ruthlessly! Stay cruel to the end and expose it all: Break it all, take it all - Obtain anything and everything! I just pray, or just play? It's not like that - I just can't stop, All the while clinging to an undying suspicion. Take back what was lost! Ahh, even if it too has been covered in madness, By a Crazy world! An invisible heart with a body I can clearly see - Gotta take oath to what I really want to believe in! Toss aside the answer, and get running! Where's my soul?　Where's my heart? Believe in that determination! Don't hesitate, go this way: I don't understand, but I don't care - No matter if this is a dream or reality! I'll just live on through this world! As far as I can go; as far as my feet will take me, In this Misery-World! Kategoria:Muzyka en:Clattanoia